Oneshot Hate and Rage
by Running on Fumes
Summary: A very violent,gory one shot I would recomend that you go read something else that involves happy people and bunnies. Rated M for gory details. This warning not to be taken lightly, you have been warned. Should you chose to read, I hope you to remain sane


This is a one shot I wrote to help the writers block I have on The Perfect Stand-off…enjoy or rather don't read this and go read something happy that doesn't deal with death, gore, and hatred. Disclaimer-I doesn't own any thing but the Idea so now you can't sue me. HA!

Please don't stop reading my work because of this.

Rated M for Blood, Gore, Violence, etc…you have been warned

Xone shot-hatredx

The U.S. and Japan had been at war since 2091 and it was now 2097, and Japan had been beaten back to its few home islands just as it had over 100 years ago. The US and Japan were both stretched thin along the fronts, Japan to hold off the Americans, and the US to restore order in the war torn regions of the pacific as well as keep the pressure on the Japanese.

Eric Reyald reviewed his mission objectives from his seat across from his commander in the cargo jet. A light near the door flashed red twice and then shone solid. Eric felt his stomach drop out of the plane. His CO signaled for final prep and hook on to the chute release tether. Eric stood and latched on, checked his CO's gear and gave a thumbs up to him. He turned his head to the man behind him and got a thumbs up, he had never even hurt a fly in his life what was he doing in a war, his hatred took root in the thought of losing his comrades, he shuddered.

The light near the door flashed once and then remained constant once again. His CO thumped the door controls, opening the door. The Roar of the engines and anti-aircraft fire filled the already noisy cargo plane. The light turned green.

"GO! GO! GO!" yelled his CO. Eric walked forward out the door, making a small hop as he did to give himself enough momentum to keep him upright until his chute opened…

Eric closed his eyes and waited for the chute to open, it never did. He felt him self rotate. He opened his eyes and looked up, at the ground…Tokyo spread out above him. "Fuck…"

Eric waited for his rotation to carry him upright again, he grabbed his flack jacket and side arm in one hand, and the rip chord in the other, _Son of a bitch this is gonna hurt._

He pulled on the rip chord and his back up chute deployed, his harness tearing in several places. He felt some thing snap, his gear bag and rifle falling away from him, down into a suburb of Tokyo. Eric checked his remaining gear, his body armor, side arm, side arm ammo, and grenade bandoleer still clung to him. He clung to them, knowing that if he was going to live another twenty four hours he would need them.

He looked at his fellow squad members, floating down miles away. He cursed his fate; he was going to be really lucky to come out of this alive.

He drifted down and landed near a clump of trees on the grounds of what appeared to be a shrine. He touched down and began to prep his remaining gear for transit. He folded up his parachute and trotted silently into the trees.

He found a suitable spot and pulled out the combat knife hidden in his boot and began to dig. He packed the chute into the hole and covered it back up; nothing short of a bloodhound would be able to find it.

He smirked and searched his surroundings, finding a patrol headed his way, and a house.

The patrol made its way from house to house, dividing themselves among several houses. A couple of residents pointed toward the shrine directing the patrol toward his position. He was going to need a shield, preferably human. He knew is was a rather evil thing to do but he needed a way to keep himself alive if they found him, sure his armor could take a snipers round without getting hole in it, but with a whole patrol shooting at him one of them would get a lucky shot and wound him, his ceramic, transparent face plate would likely shatter if it got hit more that once. He darted over to the house on the shrine grounds, crawling inside through an open window.

He found himself in a bedroom occupied by a girl his age. _Damn draft extended clear down to kids 17 this year, including me._ He mentally cussed out the brass while he grabbed the girl before him. He covered her mouth. "Keep your mouth shut and you live he hissed," in her ear, his helmet translating and playing it over the helmet speakers in Japanese. "Now, where will they not look for me." She pointed a shaking finger toward a small hut on the grounds.

A hand still covering her mouth he dragged her with him, he was still in need of a shield. He opened the door and looked in, wary for any traps. He didn't have time to look for long though because the patrol came up to the shrine at that moment. Drawing quickly inside, he noiselessly pushed the door closed. He lifted the girl and carried her down to the floor of the hut. At the bottom he found an old well, the timbers closing the opening rotten and dirty, obviously neglected.

He turned around holding the girl in front of him. The sounds of the footsteps out side growing louder. He readied his side arm, holding it in a death grip, the targeting recital popping up on his HUD (heads up display). Eric waited for them to come; he took a moment to look around his "soon-to-be-grave." He returned his attention to the door when the wooden steps outside creaked, announcing his reaper. "Come and get me." He said so quietly that the mic inside his helmet didn't pick it up.

The door flew open and Eric took a step backward to brace him, a big mistake, he tripped and fell backward down the well. _Damnit,_ he thought on his way down.

Just as Eric expected to meet his end by lading on his head an eerie blue light engulfed him and the girl he was using as a shield. The next thing Eric new he was staring up at the sky through a square opening. He checked his armor, winking three times to bring up the menu. The armor showed no damage, so Eric turned his attention to the girl he had by the neck. He loosened his hold on her and strapped her unconscious form to his back, holster his pistol, and he began the accent out of the well. He knew he had not imagined it but ran a date check anyway on his mission log. The mission log read "Unknown" he brought up his time date finder and ran it; the date came up, 1597, June 4. "Great," he said, finishing his accent.

He slung himself over the edge of the well. And straightened up. He unclipped the girl from his back and laid her down by the well. He cleared the clearing and climbed a tree, waiting gore her to come round, apparently he had either choked her into unconsciousness, or she had fainted.

He sat back in his tree, watching the sky, it was different, everything brighter. He saw the girl move, his cue. He crossed to the girl, and hunkered down to look at her. He never got a chance to ask her name because behind him there was a crunch. He watched the girl go limp from fear. He sprang at an angle to where the girl had been looking. He whirled around and there stood a youth, he looked like he was about seventeen, and he had dog-ears on his head. _Wait a sec…dog-ears?_

The youth sprang, shouting something in Japanese; Eric never got a chance to listen to the translation because a sword flashed in the youth's hand. The sword collided with the side of his head, knocking him out, his armor locking itself on as per protocol in event the user is rendered unconscious.

Eric came too in a small hut, and daylight leaked in through a thatched roof. He could hear voices outside.

"They are humans little brother, they must be killed, Inuyasha."

"I don't care about the metal clad one, but the girl will be my mate, like it or not.

"Very well, little brother. Perhaps it is best for a half demon such as yourself to mate a human."

"Shut up."

"Watch your Language little brother, I lead this demon village, not you."

"Feh."

"Go and bring out the girl, the man will be kept around and work in the field until he is dead, just so he can watch the girl suffer."

Eric faked unconsciousness as the young brother came in, a feeling of guilt settling into his gut. He had gotten her into this. The girl whimpered in a corner as the one called Inuyasha approached her.

"It'll be alright," he said in a loving voice, "come I would like you to be my mate…" The girl cringed in fear, "it is all going to be alright. What is your name?"

The girl hesitantly took his offered hand, "Kagome," she said in a small voice.

Something clicked in Eric's brain, and everything fell into place. He knew what they were. He recalled some Japanese legends about a village of demons that let no human amongst them except to enslave or mate them. The legend had said that once there had been two humans who had fallen prey to this village. A girl and a man encased in metal harder than anything on the planet. The girl had been mated, and the man killed most of the demons with a knife sharp enough to cut a sword, and a black piece of metal that spewed fire and thunder from hell.

He was the Man-in-Metal, and the girl was the one that the demons had mated. He wondered how anyone had found out about this; perhaps this girl was the one. _It doesn't matter,_ Thought Eric, _I will work, as they want me to for a month then I will escape._

Eric waited for the half demon to leave before he got to his feet. He unlocked his helmet and proceeded to pound the dent out of the top. The noise caught the attention of the demon outside, who came to investigate. Eric pulled his helmet back on quickly and got up to "greet" them with a blank visor. He stepped out side, ready to meet his death if it were to be so.

He stepped outside and spoke, his helmet translating everything into Japanese, "I will welcome death if any of you are strong enough to take me to him."

The demons in front of him growled in seething hatred. He clenched his fists, activating the knuckle spikes via his HUD menu. He assumed a combat stance he would try them with his fists before he drew his pistol and knife.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted a voice; it was the Older of the two brothers, closely followed by his younger brother and a very red Kagome, who was playing with her mate's ears, a bit of blood shone on her shoulder, a fresh scar protruding from the neckline of her shirt. It looked like a bite mark.

"Rouiokan," Said the Older of the brothers, " Beat him back to his place as a slave."

"Yes Milord." The demon rushed Eric, intent on crushing him.

Eric grinned behind his visor; this was going to be easy. Eric rolled sideways and came up behind the demon. He planted a spiked fist in the back of the demon's head, blood bone, and brains flying in all directions. The demon fell to the ground, dead. "That was easy," Eric said in English, not bothering to turn on the translator, "Who's next?"

"The two, apparently, dog demons in charge looked shocked, "Little brother," said the older of the two, "How does he know the language of our pack?"

"That is not known to me." The one called Inuyasha said, purring as Kagome rubbed his ears again.

"Ah well…"said the older one, "Have him work in the fields, his insolence will be punished."

Blake nodded, to the leader of the village, that dog demon he had grown to hate so quickly. And walked through the demons, parting them as it was said Moses parted the sea.

"We will make him wish he was never born!" hissed several demons, following him. He began to chop wood at the largest house in the village. He had a plan in mind for these demons. He chopped wood at every house in the village, successfully avoiding the mud and water of the rice fields. A group of demons approached him as he finished at the last house, one saying, "That is enough, much more and your flesh will be too full gristle to eat. Eric retired after that to the hut that they had kept him in earlier. Eric grinned; the loose guard outside fell asleep quickly. In the distance he could hear the sounds of sex. He shuttered, not interested in such things. Suddenly Kagome's voice pierced the night, screaming out in pleasure, _whore,_ he thought before resuming to wait for the earliest night could be called morning.

Eric waited with infinite patience for his hour. At long last it came, he slipped out his knife and slit the rope hinges of the door and then the throats of his guards. He used all of his stealth to reach the guard tower, he climbed up and knifed the demon keeping watch at the alarm bell at the base of its skull, and the body fell. Eric felt a brief pang of remorse but only for an instant. The body was that of a woman, or rather a demon that looked human, _besides she was military and I am at war with the Japanese,_ Eric thought, justifying his actions.

Eric stole the bell down from the tower without a sound; only his laden footsteps across the grass disturbed the light sleeping demons. Eric grinned broadly behind his visor. He put down the bell by a path that led east. He sat back and watched for the dawn the bell silent save for the breeze resonating with in. Eric waited for the sun to form a half circle on the horizon before he pulled his knife free of its sheath and slammed the hilt into the bell with an unearthly clang each time. The Village of demons poured out of their huts, armed to the teeth.

Eric continued to pound the bell until he was sure every demon able to fight was before him. He let loose a war cry, dripping with pure, unfettered hate for those who had taken him from his comrades unknowingly. He drew his pistol and began to fire, dropping ten demons with out wasting a shot where it wasn't needed. He slammed a fresh clip into place before he put up his gun and rushed the mass before him. He slammed a spiked fist into demon after demon; blood drenching him, filling his armor it was flying so thick. The adrenalin in his system shut out the pain of a demon ramming a pike into him, trying to gut him. Eric, slashed the pike off at the head, and embedded his had in the demons head, blood, bone, and brains splattered over his visor. He wiped them off and continued his assault, weapons bouncing off his own armor and the armor of his enemies shredding before his onslaught, gore and blood covering the ground.

At last fighting his way free he drew his pistol and mowed them down, the lead bullets making a pulpy smacks as they passed through their intended targets. He reloaded for the ninth time and found no enemies to fight, he began to set the village a fire, and killing males, females, and children who did not chose to burn to death. He reached the home of the leaders of the village. He burst inside to find them awaiting his arrival.

"You!" said the older brother, rushing. Eric didn't have the time to put up his arms or knife but it didn't matter, his armor held, receiving only a scratch. Eric was peeved and still dripped in hatred, much as the blood of the demons he had slain dripped from his body. Eric pulled off a gauntlet and slammed a bare hand into the face of the demon, his hand sliding down his throat. Digging in his fingers, Eric kicked the demon in the gut and pulled out his hand, holding a good portion of the elder brothers innards in his hand, more blood splattering his face. He wiped off his hand and pulled on his glove, starting after Inuyasha and his bitch. Inuyasha abandoned her and fled for his life out the window. Eric followed closely, delivering a rabbit punch to Kagome's forehead on his way by knocking her unconscious.

Inuyasha continued to flee, arching around the village and shooting down the path, right into the trap Eric had lain. Inuyasha tripped and fell on his face, allowing Eric to catch up. Eric kicked the Youth over onto his back. Inuyasha made a bid for his life, drawing Tetsusaiga and bringing it sideways at Eric's neck. Eric caught the blade against his knife, expertly flicking the sword out of Inuyasha's hands. Eric drew his pistol out and pressed it against Inuyasha's forehead. Without a word Eric pulled the trigger, a slug tore Inuyasha's head into a pulpy mess, fresh blood drenching him, as bits of brain and bone bounded off his visor.

Eric felt pleasure in this and went to find the well, which was not hard. Eric jumped down and landed on the bottom, refusing to let him through. Infuriated, Eric climbed out and went back to the village and dug a grave, rigging the pile of dirt to fill the hole. Eric stood, back to the hole, his last bullet waiting at the ready. Eric slugged his visor a few times, cracking it, and then shot him self in the head, the bullet ricocheting around the inside of the helmet.

Eric fell backward, gun in hand, and set off the trip, burring him self and setting in motion the perpetual torture of being reincarnated as him self, and doing the same thing over and over, exactly the same as before…

It was 2106 and a man walked up to a shrine, a digging permit in hand. He showed it to the owner and began to search for a spot, using a metal detector made his way to a tree known as the tree of sorrow, for its blooms were so sad that all who saw them wept for a tortured soul. The man began to dig where the metal detect or had gone off, unearthing a body of metal, the armor of a paratrooper. The man wrestled the body out of the earth and lay it down on the gravel walk way. The shrine keeper looked on, awed.

The shrine keeper said, "that body must be five hundred years old."

"I doubt it." The man said, popping the helmet off, "This man is my brother." The man pulled off a dog tag and showed the shrine keeper the tag, before he laid his brother to rest again.

**A/N: Sad yes, but I needed a break from The Perfect stand off and I got a little tired of out hero's being portrayed as near flawless and good. I wanted something that was truly ugly in nature and expressed the real nature of unchecked hatred. Don't stop reading my stuff because this is only a one shot that I have no plans for continuing, and wont affect my other work.**


End file.
